Je craque
by JSmelie
Summary: Tout est dans le titre: prenez un Sam, un Dean, un soupçon d'alcool et beaucoup d'imagination. /Wincest/


**Je craque...**

_Timming: _Dean a 26 ans, Sam en a 22 (saison 1).

_Warniiiing:_ Homophobes, incestophobes, vous risquez l'infarctus, sauvez-vous viiiiite!

_Note:_ Cet OS est un petit délire qui finalement fut écrit d'une traite, à ne _surtout pas_ prendre au sérieux.

* * *

Je vois ses dents du haut mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Ses deux lèvres se mettent à remuer. Lèvres que je regarde fixement, sans ciller, devinant leur saveur sucrée. Chewing-gum à la menthe, Dean adore ça. Mon aîné cesse de malmener sa lèvre pour faire claquer une bulle du bout de la langue. Oh-my-God…Mais comment il fait pour faire ça, putain? Il me fait perdre tous mes moyens d'un battement de cils; et je sais que là, maintenant, je dois avoir l'air d'une espèce de puceau demeuré, totalement à fond dans un film porno. Ce mec me rend dingue, obsédé, pervers, presque! Oh…putain. Je ne l'ai pas vu pendant une semaine, j'ai limite eu envie de me suicider pendant cette chasse inteeeeerminable. Si, _si. _Croyez-moi, une semaine, quand on a des visions de son amant dans des postures que je dirai jamais - ah! Qu'est-ce que vous imaginiez? C'est personnel, ces choses là! - eh bien figurez-vous que c'est l'enfer sur terre. Pire que si on m'avait enfermé dans des chiottes tout le long, sans rien d'autre que l'eau dans la cuvette pour boire. Et…et je ne reste qu'un homme et… c'est tout à fait normal, hein, mais j'ai des besoins comme tout le monde et… et j'ai envie de lui arracher sa serviette parfaitement inutile, de lui faire l'amour dans la seconde, par terre, voilà! Il m'a tellement manqué… Je suppose que c'est normal, quand on est dépendant . Il est ma drogue. Celle dont on ne peut pas se passer. Je sais, j'ai l'air idiot ou même effeminé avec des pensées pareilles, mais c'est pas ma faute s'il enchaîne les visions Collector à tour de bras! Mes yeux dérivent sur sa gorge, sur la courbure de sa mâchoire, glissent le long du torse aux muscles finement dessinés…Je le veux, lui et son adorable petit c …

- SAM! Tu m'écoutes, oui ou merde?

Naan, c'est à moi qu'il parle? Je me demande une seconde si on est bien seuls dans la chambre, et me rends à l'évidence. Oui, je suis bien le Sam que Dean fusille du regard. C'est moi où il fait encore plus chaud qu'il y a dix secondes? Il a un air un poil sauvage qui ne m'aide pas du tout, mais vraiment pas, à calmer mes ardeurs. Seulement, j'ai la légère impression qu'il me tuera sur place si je lui saute dessus, alors j'essaie de me recomposer un air sérieux et attentif. A voir la tête qu'il affiche je me doute que ça ne marche pas trop, on dirait qu'il regarde un débile mental. J'avale péniblement ma salive, cligne des yeux. Et merde, je me suis encore laissé aller…Mais c'est pas de ma faute aussi! Comment rester de marbre quand un Dean plus sexy que la plus sexy des bombes atomiques sort de sa douche presque complètement à poils, et… et se penche en avant pour ramasser un calebut? Seigneur…c'était impossible, im-po-ssible…

- Euh…merde? je suggère d'une toute petite voix.

Trop _petite_ voix. Merde, c'est ma voix, ça? On aurait dit une …erk, une fillette!

Brusquement, Dean se fige. Son visage se fait soudain méfiant, et il se rapproche de moi. Mon Dieu, il est trop près. Dean, si tu tiens _vraiment_ à ce que je respecte mon engagement, casse-toi. _Tout de suite._

Oh! Tu te fous totalement de ce que je dis, eeeh!

Ton visage est si proche du mien que je peux sentir ton souffle sur ma peau. Qu'est-ce que tu fous, putain? Tu ne veux pas que je te touche et maintenant tu te frottes contre moi? Oui bon, d'accord, tu ne te frottes pas, ok, tu es juste atrocement proche. Mais…mais arrête, à la fin!

Une lueur paniquée dans le regard, je t'entends dire:

- Tu pues l'alcool.

Tu recules de quelques pas, et le ton accusateur et blessé de ta voix me fais redescendre sur terre d'un seul coup.

- Ah, euh? Ah-aah bon? N-n-non, tu dois te tromper, je-je, mais pas du tout!

C'est pas vrai, Seigneur, dites-moi que je rêve. Voilà que je bégaie comme un abruti. Et l'autre en face qui se fout de ma gueule, avec son sourire sarcastique. Il a compris, je le vois bien. Il sait que j'ai merdé, et que je me sens complètement con.

- Dean, tu sais quoi? Vas-te faire foutre. J'ai perdu! J'AI PERDU! Là, t'es content maintenant, ça te fais plaisir?

La fin de ma phrase se perd dans les éclats de rire de l'autre idiot, et je commence doucement à voir rouge.

Il a l'air de se rendre compte que ça ne me fait pas rire _du tout, _car il a enfin l'air de s'intéresser à moi (comme quoi, les miracles existent).

- Ooooh, mon pauvre petit Sammyyy, t'es en colère?

Ta voix est suave, la voix de celui qui vient de remporter une victoire; tu effleures ma joue du bout des doigts, la tête penchée sur le côté. Tu joues avec moi, tu m'entraves dans tes filets.

Ca ne doit pas se passer comme ça.

J'attrape ta main au vol, en saisit le poignet.

Tu fixes ma main, l'air innocent. Innocent, ah! C'est la meilleure. Jouer avec moi, avec mes nerfs depuis le début, c'est innocent, d'après toi?

- Je veux bien admettre ma défaite, _Deany _(j'appuie lourdement sur le « y ») mais ne pousse pas ta chance trop loin. Je dis ça dans ton propre intérêt.

Après cette dernière phrase je ne sais pas si j'ai l'air d'un pervers ou d'un psychopathe, mais tu devines tout ce qui se cache derrière ces mots et ton regard se fait plus brillant. C'est l'essentiel.

- Je reconnais que tu as tenu plus longtemps que je le pensais. J'avoue. Mais j'ai _tous _les droits de savourer ta défaite, tu étais beaucoup trop sûr de toi quand tu as osé me défier, Samuel. « Mais bien sûr que siii, je suis parfaitement capable de tenir deux semaines sans coucher avec toi! », « Contrairement à ce que tu t'imagines, je peux survivre plus de deux jours sans que tu me colles aux basques, je suis un grand garçon, tu sais? »

Le petit con, il continue de se foutre de ma gueule. Mais de un, il m'imite comme un pied, et de deux…

- Pauvre Samueeel!

… Il sait que je dé-te-ste qu'on m'appelle Samuel. Surtout avec une voix aussi débile… Deux bonnes raisons de me donner envie de lui en coller une, tout à coup.

- Ouais, ben si ça peux te rassurer, j'ai plus du tout envie de faire quoi que ce soit avec toi ce soir. Tu m'énerves, bonne nuit.

Je m'efforce de paraître stoïque et disparais dans la salle de bain pour enfiler un pyjama. Et surtout, je n'oublie pas de bien claquer la porte. Très important, ça. Pas le droit de contempler mon corps de rêve - un pyjama long, large, et vraiment moche - le célèbre claquement de porte. Si avec ça Dean ne percute pas que je suis plus sérieux qu'un croque mort, c'est qu'il a un gros problème.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'ai fini de me doucher. L'eau froide à réussi à me redonner un peu de lucidité, et je me sens prêt à…à dormir. Je sens que je regrette déjà mon choix, mais c'est pas comme si j'en avais eu d'autres. J'ai ma fierté, quand même! Alors ok, j'ai un peu (beaucoup) envie de satisfaire ma libido, et savoir qu'il ressent forcément la même envie me rend dingue, mais nous ne feront rien ce soir, c'est décidé.

J'entoure mes hanches d'une serviette ( impossible de mettre la main sur mon pyjama, Dean a dû s'en débarrasser depuis le temps qu'il traînait au fond de son sac), j'ouvre la porte…et te fais face.

En fait, tu t'es retourné si vite à mon entrée que j'ai cru que tu avais attrapé un torticolis.

- C'est pas grave, j'ai pas envie non plus, de toute façon. J'ai tenu la semaine sans problème, alors…

Une lueur de défit perce dans tes yeux à ces derniers mots, et tu me tournes le dos sans rien ajouter.

A quoi tu joues? Tu sais que je ne te crois pas, que tu es un acteur déplorable, c'est ça qui t'énerves? Tss…c'est que monsieur ne voudrait jamais salir son honneur.

- Tu en es sûr? je murmure en me dirigeant vers le lit où tu es déjà couché, emmitouflé dans les couvertures.

Je tend un bras pour éteindre la lumière et je m'installe comme je le fais (presque) toutes les nuits: un bras autour de ta taille, l'autre repliée sous mon oreiller. Je me blottis dans la chaleur de ton corps et ferme les yeux. Je te sens frémir à mon contact, et tu commences à t'écarter.

- Non.

Ta voix manque de fermeté.

Je souris dans le noir. Je te connais, Dean. Tu ne vas plus tenir très longtemps. Et pour m'en assurer c'est très simple, je n'ai qu'à descendre la main...

- Eh!

Ta protestation agrandit mon sourire satisfait et je retire les doigts de ton sexe durcit. Tu me repousses sans trop de conviction, et cette fois je ris franchement.

- Ah! Tu n'as pas envie, hein? Oh…oh comme je l'ai senti!

- Ta gueule.

Tu es vexé, je crois. Tant pis, je ne peux pas laisser passer une occasion pareille, c'est trop beau!

Je me love tout contre toi, et je t'entoure de mes bras fermement, t'interdisant tout mouvement. Si tu veux t'échapper, tu devras y mettre beaucoup, _beaucoup _d'énergie.

- Dean junior, t'es méchant. C'est vilain de trahir ton maître, c'est mal. Oooh, comme c'est maaaaaal!

J'imagine on ne peut mieux la moue vengeresse que tu dois afficher et ton silence me donne envie d'éclater de rire, alors c'est-ce que je fais: j'éclate de rire.

Je n'aurais pas dû.

Tu inverses nos positions bien trop vite pour que j'ai le temps de réagir, et je me retrouve plaqué sur le matelas comme une crêpe.

Tu m'as basculé sur le dos, bloquant mes poignets de tes mains et mes jambes entre tes genoux.

Tu me fais un peu mal, je ne sais pas si tu le fais exprès, si tu as pris du poids ou si c'est moins qui n'ai déjà plus l'habitude.

Le rire se fige dans ma gorge quand je croise ton regard pétillant, que je peux à nouveau avoir cette vue imprenable sur ton visage. C'est…aérien, j'aime bien quand tu es au-dessus. J'adore. Cette expression glaciale commence doucement à me faire flipper, mais tu es beau, tu sais?

- Je sais, on me le dit tous les jours.

Ta voix n'est qu'un murmure suave.

J'hausse un sourcil. Merde, j'ai pensé tout haut?

J'essaie de rallumer la lumière mais tes mains ne libèrent pas mes poignets et au bout de deux tentatives, je laisse tomber. Je te fais un sourire tandis que tu baisses les yeux et que tes doigts effleurent ma poitrine. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère et tu approches ton visage du mien ; tes yeux sont électriques, ils brillent un peu dans l'obscurité et ils m'éblouissent. Tu t'approches encore et finalement nos corps sont plaqués l'un sur l'autre. Tes lèvres sont entrouvertes à quelques millimètres des miennes, tes pupilles plongées dans les miroirs de mon âme. Je sens ton souffle chaud devenir mon air, une goutte de salive perler du bout de ta langue et s'écraser sur ma bouche. Je la lèche et ton regard se voile. Je ne vois plus rien, juste ça.

Juste toi.

Soudain, une voix douce à mon oreille:

- Bonne nuit, Sammy.

D'un bond, tu t'écartes de moi et disparaîs sous les couvertures.

Cette fois, je ne comprends pas. J'ai fais quelque chose de mal? J'ai mauvaise haleine? Nan, c'est impossible, je viens de me laver les dents. Et j'ai toujours bonne haleine, de toute façon…

Je pose une main hésitante sur ton épaule. Tu te dégages avec un grognement contrarié. Mais…Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que…

- Qu'est-ce que t'as?

Je suis inquiet et ça s'entend nettement, mais je m'en fiche. Qu'on se taquine, très bien, pas de problème, mais je refuse de te blesser en quelque manières que ce soit. Et là, j'avoue qu'après ce baiser simplement délicieux, ta subite mauvaise humeur me fait douter… Est-ce que je t'ai mordu sans le vouloir? Je t'ai serré trop fort? Mon Dieu...J'ai dû appuyer sur ton tibia, là où tu t'es blessé! Merdemerdemerde, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dis, bon sang?

Souplement, tu te tournes vers moi, enfin. Tu me fais un énorme sourire, le sourire des grands jours, épanoui, triomphant, atrocement charmeur.

- Rien. Mais je te rappelle que tu n'as pas du tout envie de faire l'amour, que je t'énerve, et que je n'ai pas non plus envie de toi. Même pas un tout petit peu. Maintenant, s'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi dormir, mmh? C'est-ce que font tous les couples quand il ne font pas, tu sais…l'amour.

Je lui saute-dessus. J'en ai assez, je ne veux plus jouer. Je crois que je perds les pédales…


End file.
